


And I'll Always Choose To Be By Your Side

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: It was one thing being in charge of a country but to be in charge of the guy running a country is another thing.(a sort of prequel towe'll be looking for sunlight, or the headlightsby restless5oul)





	And I'll Always Choose To Be By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [restless5oul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/restless5oul/gifts).



> This was suppose to be a birthday present but we're such impatient people so here yah go ;)

Lewis takes sip of what’s his third cup of coffee for the day. He doesn’t count the shot of espresso he had with his breakfast before they left home at 5 in the morning. He can pick up the random French from the table in the middle of the almost empty restaurant. Even with the years he’s been surrounded by the language he still found it hard to pick up when spoken at such a speed. 

He’s been up since 4 in the morning as he picks out one of his nicer suits to wear to work. Even if his job maybe thought out to be a glamorous one, it really wasn’t. Lewis was in charge to make sure things ran as smoothly as possible and he knows that he needed to do a good job or else. It was one thing being in charge of a country but to be in charge of the guy running a country is another thing. 

It all started when Lewis was still a student back home in England. Money was something that his family wasn’t blessed with but his father worked hard and Lewis in turned studied hard to get a scholarship at one of the more prestigious schools and worked his ass off to become top of his class. His hard work paid off and he was chosen to be sent to Monaco for an exchange program. Lewis was excited for the new opportunity even if his French isn’t really that good. He can still remember the feeling of having all eyes turn to him when the teacher introduced him as the new exchange student. He was sat in the front of the class and he can hear murmurs from the other boys sitting behind him. The boy sitting beside him shushes them and glares at them before he turns to Lewis with a small smile. “Ignore them. They’re just being annoying.” The boy says as Lewis tries to return the smile. “Thanks. I’m Lewis, Lewis Hamilton.” He says before he extends his hand to the other boy who’s smile just widens. “I’m Nico.” He says as he shakes Lewis’ hand. 

The two of them become quick friends as Nico just lets Lewis talk his ear off with a smile on his face as he laughs along to his jokes. They both ignore the weird looks they keep getting from the other students which Lewis puts down to him being the new guy. But the weird looks doesn’t go away after a couple of weeks and Lewis has settled in well. It was at the end of the term that the teachers talked to him and informed him that he was eligible to transfer and finish his studies in Monaco if he chooses to. His only real hesitation was being so far away from his family after the school told him that he doesn’t have to worry about any of the expenses. Lewis called his family and they told him how proud they are of him and to not let any of the good opportunities slip away from him. 

Nico almost squeezed the life out of him when he told him he was staying in Monaco and hugged him. Lewis can safely say the two of them have become best friends even if he still felt like there’s a part of Nico he doesn’t know. “Do you want to hang out later? I have something to show you.” Nico says looking a bit skeptical despite his otherwise normal question. “Sure.” Lewis says with a shrug of his shoulders. Nico smiles at him but it somehow doesn’t reach his eyes, as if he was nervous about something. Once school was done for the day, Nico dragged Lewis with him to where he was usually picked up after school. A sleek black car pulls up in front of them and the chauffeur steps out to open the door for them. Nico just smiles at him the entire time as Lewis takes in the foreign feeling of being inside a fancy car. 

The car makes a couple of detours that Lewis was pretty sure was part of a private road before the car passes through a gate and Lewis was sure they were in some part of the Prince’s Palace. “We’re here.” Nico says as the door opens and he steps out and waits for Lewis to follow him. “Couldn’t we just take the tourist entrance?” Lewis asks as he quickens his steps to keep up with Nico who just chuckles at him. A man suddenly comes forward and smiles down at Nico. “Welcome home, Prince Nico. How was school?” He asks as Nico smiles at him. “The usual.” Nico says with a small shrug. “Prince Nico?” Lewis asks as Nico just smiles at him sheepishly. “Come on. Time to show you something.” Nico says as he grabs Lewis’ hand and drags him with him. 

They end up in what looks like an art gallery except it was a hundred times more grandiose than any art gallery Lewis has seen or could even imagine. “Lewis.” Nico speaks up as he stands in front of a portrait of three people. Lewis has been in Monaco long enough to at least know what the Prince of Monaco looks like but when Lewis turns his attention to the other people on the portrait, his jaw drops when he sees who he was sure was Nico with the Prince and the Princess. “This is my mother and father.” Nico says. “And that’s you.” Lewis adds as he points to Nico on the painting. “Yeah. That’s me.” Nico confirms. “You’re a prince.” Lewis says. “Yes.” Nico answers. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Lewis exclaims as he gawks at Nico in front of him and Nico on the painting. “I’m telling you now!” Nico tries to explain. “You’re telling me that my best friend is a Prince of Monaco and everyone probably knew and that’s why people looked at me like I was weird?” Lewis exclaims. “Well, yeah.” Nico says, not really sure when Lewis figured things out faster than he thought. 

Nico was afraid that Lewis was going to be mad at him for not telling him the truth sooner but he was completely surprised when he pulled him into a hug. “You may be a prince but you’re still my idiot best friend.” Lewis says as Nico returns the hug and breaths a sigh of relief. Nico feared that it would end up breaking their friendship and Lewis was the only real friend that Nico’s really ever made and he feels bad for tricking him in a way but Lewis forgave him and they’ve been closer ever since. That was back then when they were 13 yrs. old and they both worked the rest of the years in school to finish on a hight note. Lewis was top of the class and most of the sleepless nights he spent in the Palace studying and helping Nico out. The staff eventually became familiar with Lewis and he somehow felt less homesick whenever he spent time there. 

It wasn’t until they were 16 that Lewis met Nico’s younger brothers. Nico has mentioned them before but they were still too young to be let run around the palace back then. It was when they were studying for an exam that Lewis encountered them in spectacular way. Nico was off to get them snacks while he asked Lewis to get the rest of his books from his room. Lewis was going through the bookshelf looking for the books they needed when he felt someone jump on his back and another one grab on to his legs. He let out a yelp as he tries to balance himself and not fall when he heard the sound of giggling. “Lewis? You’re taking too long.” He hears from the other side of the door before Nico comes in and sees his predicament. “Help!” Lewis cries out as Nico works on getting his brothers off of his best friend. 

Lewis’ back and legs were finally free as Nico talks to them in French as they giggle at their big brother. Nico picks up who must be his youngest brother before he turns to Lewis. “Say sorry to Lewis.” The two little boys apologise but they still had mischievous glints in their eyes as Lewis smiles at them. “No harm done.” He says. “This is Pierre.” Nico says as he ruffles the hair of the boy standing next to him. “And this is our baby brother, Charles.” Nico says as he steps closer with his brother still in his arms. “Bonjour.” The little boy says with a smile as Lewis smiles back. “Bonjour.” He says as the little boy buries his face into Nico’s chest. “You want to go back downstairs and I’ll make sure these two don’t cause more trouble.” Nico says as Lewis nods and picks up the books he dropped when he was _’attacked.’_ Lewis finds himself watching the three brothers as Nico listens to his little brothers babble away on what sort of adventure and trouble they’ve been through for that day as he smiles to himself. 

It was hard to think that that was just a few years ago and that Nico assumed the throne of Monaco when he was just 23. It was to everyone’s surprise that he picked Lewis to be his most trusted advisor and to remain by his side. “You’re the only one I trust 100% and the only one I trust with my family. Besides, you’re the only one who’ll call me an idiot to my face and get away with it.” Nico tells him when he asked why he picked him of all people. That was 9 years ago and now both Pierre and Charles are adults and Nico’s adored by the people of Monaco. He made choices for the benefit of the people and Lewis was there with every decision he made. “What would I do without you, Lew?” Nico jokes every time a stressful situation arises and Lewis would just snort and smirk at him. “You’d crash and burn without me.” He shoots back as they both laugh. 

It wasn’t really part of his job but Lewis always makes sure that Pierre and Charles’ needs were being taken care off. Even if his duties were to help out Nico as his adviser, he was still his best friend first. Pierre has turned into the stereotypical _party prince_ as the years went by and Lewis was there to make sure there wasn’’t mess to be cleaned up with the tabloids. Even if he seemed like a hard kid to handle, Lewis still knew that Pierre was a good kid none the less. Charles was the quiet brother. Mostly spending his time reading books and doing what he’s told when he needed to perform diplomatic duties. Lewis sometimes misses the days they barely reached his knees and would bug him for sweets and to play with them whenever Nico wasn’t around. 

Lewis tries to stifle a yawn when one of the security guys came to approach him. “Mr. Hamilton, we have a situation at the Palace.” He says as he passes him a note. He goes over it quickly when he takes in the grave look on the man’s face. Lewis could feel his heart drop and his stomach twist but tries to keep his face neutral as possible before he stands up. He tries to run through his head how he’ll phrase things to Nico. They’ve developed a way to communicate when in front of other people. Lewis doesn’t really call Nico _’sir’_ unless it was something that had to do with matters about Monaco. He rarely calls him _‘Your Highness’_ unless it’s a real emergency that has something to do with his brothers. Lewis takes a deep breath as he approaches the table Nico was sat at talking with a foreign dignitary. “Excuse me, Your Highness, but we have a situation.” Lewis says as he watches Nico’s face change.

Nico quickly excuses himself from the man he was talking to and go with Lewis. “What is it?” Nico asks once they were out of earshot from the other man. “Something happened at the palace.” Lewis says as he waits for Nico to react. He sighs as he closes his eyes for a second before he looks at Lewis. “What did Pierre do now?” He asks sounding slightly exasperated. “It’s not Pierre.” Lewis says as he watches Nico’s face go blank. “It’s Charles.” Lewis adds, being careful with his words as Nico’s face starts to lose some colour. “He left the Palace on his own and they can’t find him”


End file.
